Unexpected Pleasures
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Edward viaja a Japón para comenzar sus estudios de una vez. Intenta poner orden en su vida, pero sin darse cuenta vuelve a meterse en líos al conocer a Isabella Swan. / Lemmon/TH/ Regalo @ItsDevito


**Unexpected Pleasures.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Summary: **Edward viaja a Japón para comenzar sus estudios de una vez. Intenta poner orden en su vida, pero sin darse cuenta vuelve a meterse en líos al conocer a Isabella Swan. / Lemmon/TH

**Disclaimer**: ¡Perdóname Meyer! Este no es tú Edward, es Devito un amigo que suplantó a tu Edward. Me pongo seria: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tergiversé para poder adaptarlos en esta historia.

* * *

**LEALO: Este Shot tiene dos portadas que se encuentran en mi profile al igual que una PLAYLIST aquí el link (quite los espacios) en caso de que no lo visualice también esta en mi profile: www . mixpod . com /playlist/46838518**

**

* * *

  
**

**Este One-Shot va dedicado a ItsDevito a pedido de Maio_nesa y el nombre fue definido con la ayuda de Miss_Kathy, también gracias a Mariany por hacer otra hermosa portada para este shot. Todos ellos con cuenta en twitter tal cual como lo escribí aquí.**

**

* * *

  
**

**ATENCIÓN: Edward es representado por la personalidad de Devito, mientras que Bella es su amor platónico: Selena Gómez. Disfrútenlo.**

**

* * *

  
**

Estaba nervioso y ansioso a la vez, como nunca había decidido hacer las cosas bien y tomó aquel vuelo que le ofreció su padre con tal de poder conocer su adorado Japón. Estudiaría allí Arquitectura en una prestigiosa universidad, la Universidad de Tokio, todo costeado por su progenitor.

El avión sobrevoló el país del sol, lo que significaba el nombre de la república en la que se encontraba. Sonrió al ver Tokio en el esplendor de la noche, las luces de los altos edificios hacían un precioso contraste con la oscuridad nocturna.

Tomó su maleta y caminó hacía la salida en donde le esperaban para guiarle hasta la pensión en la que viviría. Se había asegurado de llevar mucho calzado, ya que su número no era fabricado en el país, calzar cuarenta y tres era normal en Australia, pero donde se encontraba era excesivamente grande.

Una mujer baja, de una edad que casi se clasificaba en adulto mayor, le guió hacía un coche que lo esperaba a las afueras del aeropuerto.

La oscura noche y el cambio de horario le hicieron dormirse en el asiento trasero del auto.

La mujercita le despertó en el momento en que llegaba a un enorme edificio.

—Hemos llegado Señor —dijo la mujer con una reverencia.

En un perfecto japonés Edward le respondió con cortesía.

—Gracias y buenas noches —sonrió.

Aquel enorme edificio sería su nuevo hogar, curiosamente era una pensión.

Entró en el vestíbulo de la torre y vio la perfecta decoración, clásica de Japón.

—Buenas noches ¿Es usted Edward Cullen? —preguntó la recepcionista.

Sus facciones notoriamente orientales le agregaban un hermoso aire a su semblante. Edward disfrutaba al ver que se sentía en un sueño, uno que por fin se cumplía.

—Si, yo soy —respondió.

—Sígame, por aquí —caminó la chica.

Le siguió en un laberinto de pasillos y pudo leer el letrero de la puerta que tenía frente a sí.

.

_Sra. Clark._

.

Ella era la encargada de recibir a los alumnos australianos en la pensión, era algo así como la directora.

Entró y se sentó en la silla frente a él. La oficina estaba muy bien decorada y ordenada, pero la dueña del lugar aún no estaba.

Ordenó su cabellera cobriza y rebelde, entonces decidió esconder aquel mechón de cabello que colgaba en forma de una pequeña cola. Su amiga Alice siempre decía que parecía demasiado ordinario como para que alguien como él lo usase y lo bautizó por _"Changa"_ para demostrar la baja categoría que tenía ese _intento_ de extensión capilar.

—Buenas noches, señor Cullen —le saludó la Sra. Clark.

Edward se sobresaltó al oír la voz de la mujer sin antes haber oído el sonido de la puerta.

Sacó de inmediato sus manos de su cabello y le saludó con respeto.

—Buenas noches, Sra. Clark —sonrió.

La mirada inquisidora de la dueña del edificio recorrió al joven que tenía en frente.

Un muchacho promedio, alto como todo australiano, un pelo terriblemente desordenado y una pañoleta alrededor de su cuello. Quizá podría haberse sacado más partido, ya que su creciente barba le hacía parecer poco pulcro.

—Bien, como usted sabrá aquí alojan los hijos de las mejores familias de Australia bajo ciertas condiciones. Tengo entendido que usted debería haber entrado a la Universidad hace ya tres años y que su padre le ha enviado aquí con el propósito de motivarle para obtener una carrera universitaria ¿No es así? —dijo fríamente mientras recorría unas hojas de su escritorio.

—Algo así —respondió Edward algo molesto por la descripción de aquella mujer. De inmediato se dio cuenta que no se llevarían bien. La gesticulación de su rostro era desagradable para cualquier persona que estuviese frente a ella, el gesto fruncido y los labios notoriamente pronunciados eran antipáticos.

—Bien, debe usted saber que aquí no se permite el transito nocturno de una habitación a otra, desde las 00:00 de la noche queda absolutamente prohibido el ingreso al edificio por lo que si usted no llega a esa hora es mejor que se quedé fuera hasta las 06:00 am, en caso del fracaso en más de alguna asignatura automáticamente queda condicional, esto implica que podría ser derivado a otro lugar de alojamiento ya que aquí solamente están los mejores de la clase y evitamos que la manzana podrida enferme al resto —dijo sin mirarle ni una sola vez.

A decir verdad Meredith Clark había aceptado a Edward Cullen entre su distinguida clientela sólo porque el impecable Dr. Cullen lo había solicitado y ella no podría negársele a un antiguo amor de adolescencia.

Edward salió asqueado del sermón de la Sra. Clark, una mujer le ayudó para guiarse en el edificio. Su piso el 13, su habitación la 69.

_¡Genial!_ —Pensó— _Uno más tres es cuatro y en cuatro_… —detuvo su pensamiento poco sano… pero que le tocase la habitación sesenta y nueve _—¿No sería mucho?_ — Se preguntó…

Su mente no era lo más sano que había y que este tipo de cosas se le presentaran así de golpe no ayudaban a redimirse de tanta suciedad, aunque para él era gracioso dejar todo tipo de frases inconclusas y quizá con un poco de picardía en medio. Alegrar la vida es bueno y de vez en cuando una que otra frase _graciosa_ y de _ese_ tipo no le venía mal a nadie.

Entró a la habitación. Si, aún no olvidaba el numerito que le había tocado ¿Tendría pegado en la frente un cartel que diga _"Pienso rápido y sucio"_? Porque de una u otra manera ese tipo de cosas le perseguía.

Se dejó caer en la amplia cama, se sentía agradecido de no soportar a tanta gente. Le gustaba el ruido que hacían las personas que le rodeaban, con esa alegría constante, aunque muchas veces él no estaba conforme con lo que era su vida, intentaba obviar las partes negativas que a veces le envolvían.

Edward había decidido enfrentar la vida con una sonrisa y quizá por eso mismo no demostraba sus tristezas al resto ¿Para qué? Era mucho mejor sonreírle al mundo y escuchar los dilemas de los demás, que por cierto eran el mejor tratamiento para olvidar los propios.

Se levantó sin ánimos de ordenar la maleta. Detestaba ordenar y comenzar a armar un closet de cero, era demasiado trabajo. Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió dejarlo para mañana.

Se deshizo de sus converse y desparramó toda su ropa por la habitación. Decidió ver el capitulo de Glee que había descargado, no se la perdería por nada del mundo ni aunque estuviese sobrevolando el mundo. Una vez terminada la serie dejó descargando los improvisadores, otra de sus adictivas y se fue a dar una ducha relajante antes de dormir, luego de eso, se lanzó sobre la cama y sin darse cuenta cayó profundamente dormido.

Un golpeteó fuerte le despertó.

¡Demonios! ¿Quién a esta hora me molesta? —criticó duramente mientras intentaba dormir.

Eran las 7:00 am y ya debía estar en pie, era una de las reglas del edificio, aunque él aún no lo sabía.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta. A través del orificio logró ver a una muchacha.

No abrió la puerta porque su pijama eran unos boxers algo desteñidos y desgastados que podrían romperse en cualquier momento. Como diría Alice: _"Boxers de tela de cebolla"_

—¿Quién es? —dijo al otro lado de la puerta.

La chica se sorprendió _¿Por qué no abría? Sin duda sería más fácil hablar así _—pensó.

—Isabella Swan, la encargada de enseñarte las reglas y darte a conocer al resto de los alojados —intentó no gritar.

Nunca creyó que lo que le habían dicho de Edward Cullen fuese cierto, pero al ver que la tenía hablando tras la puerta, sin duda confirmaba en cierta forma lo cotilleado por el resto de las chicas que se alojaban en su piso.

—Estaré contigo en diez minutos —respondió.

Se deshizo de aquellos boxers tan deplorables, aunque para él eran cómodos y se metió en la ducha. No pudo relajarse lo suficiente, no dejaría a Isabella esperándole por tanto tiempo, así que se miró al espejo mientras se lavaba los dientes y vio aquella barba que crecía de forma rápida y molesta ¿Por qué tendría que afeitarse? —se preguntó.

Dejó la naciente barba de lado y comenzó a buscar ropa en su maleta. Lanzó por todas partes los estropajos que tenía, nada decente.

Buscó ropa interior y encontró el único boxer que no estaba zurcido y sin orificios, ese sin duda era el candidato para usarlo, todo el resto era un desastre, pero aún así le agradaba la soltura y comodidad que le ofrecían. La Sra. Clark tenía una mirada tan inquisidora que de seguro podía llegar a saber que ropa interior usaba y eso si que asustaba.

Isabella estaba más que aburrida de esperar ¿Estaría pegando uno por uno el cabello de su desaliñada barba? La Sra. Clark le había exigido que debía conseguir afeitarle de alguna forma.

Edward una vez listo salió de su habitación para encontrarse con Isabella de frente.

—Hola —sonrió ante la chica de ojos dulces y aspecto tierno.

El desaliñado chico miró fijamente los ojos de la muchacha, eran preciosos, realmente hermosos y aún más notó que su rostro era agradable y sus gestos condescendientes con lo que sus labios decían.

—Hola —le tendió la mano.

Edward extrañado la aceptó, pero aún así besó su mejilla.

Era linda, sus rasgos tiernos y femeninos le agradaban.

—Debo enseñarte las reglas del edificio y presentarte en el almuerzo —sonrió tímidamente.

—Esta bien, lo que tú digas —dijo presionando el botón del ascensor.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Edward sorprendido ante la belleza de la muchacha que tenía a su lado se quedó sin palabras.

Mientras que a Bella no se le podía borrar la imagen que había creado en su mente cuando Jessica Stanley le había comentado el último _acto_ de Edward en Australia, para nadie era secreto el baile del caño que había realizado cuando estaban todas las chicas reunidas y lo gracioso que había sido verle en esa faceta.

—¿Bella? —sonrió.

—Isabella, por favor —le pidió la chica.

A ella no le molestaba que le dijesen Bella, pero sabía que a Edward Cullen se le daba la mano y se tomaba el codo.

—Esta bien, Isabella ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó.

La voz de Edward le sorprendía enormemente, nadie le había mencionado lo aterciopelada que era, mucho menos la intensa mirada que poseía. Olvidó todo comentario desagradable que hicieron sobre él y se dedicó a intentar simular el rubor que la rodeaba.

—Te guió hacía el comedor —arqueó una ceja.

—No me refiero a eso —rió.

Ella sabía a que se refería, pero aún así contesto en forma burlesca.

—Este año trabajaré en la Universidad de Tokio.

—Yo seré alumno de allí —sonrió.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué estudiarás? —dijo con real curiosidad.

—Arquitectura —respondió mirando el angelical rostro de la muchacha.

Isabella agradeció que le haría clases a los Ingenieros Informáticos no a los Arquitectos, después de todo Edward era un caso y tenerlo como alumno sería sin duda algo extraño, había oído decir que era bueno, pero que en los últimos años no se había dedicado a nada y que su padre le había obligado a estudiar algo. Entonces se volvió a criticar, intentaría conocer al chico sin prejuicios de por medio.

—¿Silencio? —inquirió.

Ella no respondió ya que se abrían las puertas del ascensor.

—Hemos llegado este es el salón —sonrió.

Allí estaban el resto de los ciento veinte alojados en el edificio.

Un chico rubio se acercó a Isabella.

—Hola, Bella —sonrió.

Esta se incomodo al oír que le llamaba Bella, hacía unos minutos le había dicho a Edward que no podía decirle así.

—Hola, Mike —respondió sin ánimos.

—¿Cullen?

Así que era esperada su llegada, Edward se sorprendió.

—Así es —respondió desinteresado.

—Bien, Edward es hora de desayunar, eres libre de elegir cualquier ubicación —le señaló mientras se iba a la fila para almorzar.

—Entonces me sentaré a tu lado, si es que no te molesta —sonrió.

A Bella no le molestaba la compañía de Edward, pero si temía que a la Sra. Clark le disgustase tanta cercanía.

—Claro que no me molesta, digamos que seré tu guía turístico la primera semana —sonrió un poco más aliviada al ver que el resto de la gente volvía a preocuparse de su comida y no de la conversación que sostenían.

Este se preocupaba cada vez más por su apariencia, sin dejar de ser él por supuesto, pero aún así su perfume DEVOS se estaba agotando rápidamente. Isabella más de una vez le había elogiado el exquisito aroma que tenía, por lo que constantemente estaba pendiente de si su aroma era suficiente para que ella lo sintiese.

—¿Dejarás la puerta abierta? —rió Bella al ver lo despistado que andaba hoy.

_Abierta_ —pensó Edward —. _Muy gracioso_ —se criticó.

Su obsesión con las cosas algo obscenas y malpensadas a veces tenían un limite, pero cuando estaba con ella parecían aflorar aún más a pesar de tener en frente una inocente y tierna mujer.

La primera semana pasaba con rapidez, Edward y Bella compartían gran parte del tiempo, ella le hacía tours por las tardes y conocían juntos los lugares más céntricos de Tokio. Para Bella era evidente que la mente de Edward era bastante pervertida, pero a ella le agradaba su naturaleza y a pesar que había cosas que una persona en sus cinco sentidos no diría, Edward continuaba terminando todas sus frases por más desubicadas que fuesen, eso a ella le causaba gracia y cierta simpatía por el chico.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos mientras caminaban por la gran avenida.

—¿Preguntas cortas, respuestas rápidas? —sonrió Edward.

Él deseaba conocerle más, aunque tenía claro que ella era especial, con solo observar su dulce mirada y sus tiernas y perfectas mejillas, había caído rendido ante su angelical rostro. Ella era distinta a las chicas que había conocido, era natural, no buscaba parecerse al resto ni exagerar con el maquillaje, no deseaba demostrar más edad de la que tenía ni mucho menos madurez, era simplemente ella y eso le agradaba tanto así que se vio prendado en tan sólo horas después de haberla conocido.

Tímidamente Bella aceptó la propuesta.

—Color favorito —sonrió Edward mientras evitaba que un chico pasara a llevarla en la concurrida calle.

—¡Uff! Difícil… diría que púrpura —sonrió —. Aunque los colores dependen del día y de mi estado de ánimo ¿Y el tuyo?

Ella le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

—Azul —sonrió.

—¿Cuál ha sido la locura más grande que has hecho? —rió Bella.

—Créeme si te digo que con la mentalidad que tengo me auto-supero a cada segundo —rió.

—¿Mente de alcantarilla?

—Diría que la alcantarilla es higiénica en comparación con mi mentalidad —rió.

Continuaron hablando por largo tiempo, hasta que llegaron a un puesto de Café Express.

—¿Café? —sonrió tiernamente Bella.

Si ella seguía haciendo eso Edward se vería en serios problemas, no pudo olvidar que significaba para su pervertida mente el café.

—¿Mocca? —sonrió alentando a sus pensamientos poco decorosos.

Ella no entendió el por qué de esa sonrisa un tanto astuta.

—Está bien —dijo algo contrariada.

Edward sabía que un café asociado a Mocca era un Lemmon y un Lemmon… se auto silenció de inmediato antes de continuar con su locura mental.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Bella.

.

.

_Cause we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly my life would suck without you_

_._

.

El mundo no podía ser tan pequeño y las coincidencias de ese tipo no podían existir…

Bella contestó rápidamente el teléfono y vio que era el operador de la compañía avisándole cuando le quedaba de saldo. Detestaba que le hiciesen eso.

—¿Mi life would suck without you? —dijo sorprendido.

—Si, amo esta canción, es preciosa —sonrió.

—Es mi favorita —dijo atónito.

—Kelly Clarkson canta genial esta canción —dijo Bella mientras recibía su mocca.

Caminaron con el café en sus manos y se sentaron en una banca en un pequeño parque.

Esa noche Edward se fue a dormir cansado y contrariado. Ella era perfecta, su cercanía no era suficiente para él, entonces recordó a qué había venido e intentó no pensar más en Bella.

Sintió que sonaba la puerta, miró la hora 00:30 am. A esa hora estaba prohibido el transito de alumnos.

Quizá era la molesta Sra. Clark para avisarle que el ingreso a clases era en dos días más, cosa que él sabía porque la dulce Isabella se lo había dicho.

Miró a su alrededor y vio el desorden atroz que tenía en su pieza, todo estaba patas arriba, la ropa en el suelo, las colillas de cigarro esparcidas en la alfombra, los vasos usados al borde de la cama… de seguro esa mujer lo mataría.

Se levantó e intentó ordenar algo su desordenado cabello, tomó una bata para cubrir su _pijama_ y abrió la puerta.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo mientras que ella entraba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta.

—No puedo dormir y sé que tú estarías aburrido —sonrió —. Traje galletas.

Ella sacó una bolsa gigante de galletas que estaban escondidas debajo de su bata, no le importó ver el desorden que allí había aunque tropezó varias veces con la ropa desordenada.

—Se supone que eres casi la mano derecha de la Sra. Clark y rompes las reglas… curioso —sonrió.

—Entonces si quieres me voy —hizo un ademán de hacerlo.

—No, no —sostuvo su brazo con delicadeza —. Me encantará compartir algo contigo.

Se levantó y sacó una botella de tequila. La chica abrió sus ojos, sorprendida al verle con el licor.

—¿Tequila?

—Si, de un golpe y sin pensarlo —le guiñó un ojo.

Ella frunció el ceño, claramente no era lo correcto, no por lo menos para ella, debían levantarse en unas horas y beber licor de ese tipo no ayudaría a amanecer con ánimos.

Edward notó su incomodidad.

—Está bien, si no deseas hacerlo no es tu obligación —dijo evitando presionarla.

—No, no —sonrió —. Adelante, nunca lo he probado así que…

Edward sirvió el primer vaso y ella se limitó a observarle mientras el líquido desaparecía en sus labios.

Él era guapo y ella recién lo había notado, quizá sería porque ahora estaba más relajada y en un ambiente más intimo.

—Tu turno —le tendió el vaso lleno.

Bella aclaró su garganta quizá por los nervios, mordió el limón y golpeó el vaso. Sin darse cuenta había vaciado el recipiente y un calor intenso recorría todo su cuello, llegando a su estómago.

Así continuaron bebiendo una y otra vez hasta que sin darse cuenta la botella no contenía más.

—Eres preciosa —sonrió Edward.

Para él beber tequila era casi una costumbre, por lo que aquel líquido no le había aturdido. Aún así Bella había bebido mucho menos que él y arrastraba un poco las palabras.

—G-Gracias —sonrió —. ¿Estoy borracha?

—No, no lo creo, lo más probable es que estés algo mareada —sonrió.

Se veía tan hermosa con sus ojos castaños adormilados, que sin darse cuenta Edward posó sus labios sobre los de ella. La tibieza de aquella caricia hizo que Bella respondiera gratamente al contacto efusivo de sus labios unidos por el calor que los embargaba y quizá algo del licor había entre esas caricias.

Cuidadosamente Edward acarició sus rosadas mejillas y ella envolvió sus manos en el cabello rebelde de aquel muchacho que le había quitado el sueño durante esa semana.

Las caricias iban en un notorio aumento y la mente de Edward le jugaba malas pasadas, las imágenes mentales que le bombardeaban no ayudaban a su autocontrol, no quería abusar del licor para obtener algo más de la dulce chica que tenía ahora en sus brazos, pero aún así sus bajos instintos ya le habían despertado _algo_ más que solo sus malos pensamientos...

Ella no le detuvo, todo lo contrario alentó sus caricias, incluso más allá de lo permitido.

Edward la tomó de su pequeña cintura y acarició sus muslos perfectos, la levantó del sofá y la dejó caer suavemente en la cama.

Ella dejó caer la bata que lo envolvía y sonrió al verle en boxers, por primera vez Edward odió tener _aquellos_ boxers como pijama, no hablaban muy bien de él, pero las caricias de Bella volvieron a dejarlo sorprendido. Aquella chica que parecía tímida y algo cohibida apegó su cuerpo aún más al de él.

Rápidamente Edward soltó el sujetador y se sorprendió al ver las perfectas cumbres de aquellos hermosos pechos. Acarició, mordisqueó y masajeó una y otra vez los erectos y firmes pezones de Bella, quien gemía ante la exquisita sensación que le producían las caricias de tan experimentado muchacho.

El calor de la habitación iba en un aumento frenético, la ropa interior de ambos estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, sus cuerpos desnudos se frotaban produciendo un intenso frenesí en ambos.

—E-Edward —gimió al sentir los besos en su lóbulo.

Este ya no toleraba más, era ya doloroso intentar soportar aquel momento.

Lentamente se introdujo en ella y comenzó la danza. Él no le dio tregua, continuó una y otra vez masajeando el interior de la tierna chica, quien no soportaba el éxtasis en cada roce y jadeaba ante la carencia de aire. Buscó los labios del que en esos momentos era su amante y mordió fuertemente el labio inferior del chico.

Edward sonrió al verla acalorada y desesperada en sus brazos, la sensación que le producía la estrechez de Bella era insoportable, por más que intentaba aplazar el momento sentía que era imposible.

El escandaloso pecho de Bella subía y bajaba con rapidez, la carencia de aire la hacía jadear con más frecuencia, la exquisitez de sentir a Edward en toda su magnificencia era digna de alabanza. El chico se manejaba bien, era cierto que satisfacía en todo sentido cuando se trataba de la cama, más aún, ahora se justificaba la _mente de alcantarilla_ que poseía.

Volteó a Bella para cambiar de posición y así hacer más placentero el momento culmine, acarició la espalda de la chica y se introdujo nuevamente en ella.

Bella deseaba sus besos y caricias, pero le era imposible al estar de rodillas y mirando a la pared.

—E-Edward —gimoteó —. Cariño, por favor.

Rogaba porque de una vez terminase con el martirio, aunque a la vez tenía la contradicción interna de querer aún más de él.

Sin darse cuenta, sostuvo fuertemente de una almohada y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de éxtasis cuando tocó el cielo y su cuerpo sintió el espasmo recorrer cada terminal nervioso.

Edward complacido al ver que ella estaba conforme, no tardó en acompañarla en tan exquisita sensación.

—Eres genial —susurró Bella.

—Espero que no te olvides de mi nombre luego de esto —rió Edward al verla casi dormida.

—Estaba bueno que te decidieses a hacer algo —sonrió apoyada en la almohada.

—¿Qué me decidiera? ¿A que te refieres con eso? —inquirió sorprendido.

—¡Vamos! Tú forma de mirarme, esperé toda esta semana y aún no te decidías a nada —rió.

—Se supone que eras tímida —frunció los labios.

—Se supone que eras un Don Juan —sonrió.

—¿Se notaba? O sea ¿Qué tú me gustabas?

—Eres demasiado evidente —rió —. Se notó desde el primer día.

—En teoría eras tú la tierna e inocente, pero me doy cuenta que eres más detallista y observadora que yo —sonrió besándole en la frente.

—Digamos que esperé este momento —se abrazó al pecho de Edward.

Entonces su mente volvió a jugarle una mala pasada… el número de su habitación… ¿Por qué no hacerle juicio?

Jugueteó nuevamente con Bella.

—Déjame ya, estoy cansada —se quejó.

—Si eres tan observadora como dices sabrás que _soy un niño bueno con malas intenciones_ —Edward dijo entre risas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se introdujo en la cama y se adueñó de su intimidad, mordisqueó la zona más sensible de cualquier chica y esta sintió el espasmo recorrer todo su cuerpo. La desesperación la podía las ansias por tenerle nuevamente iban en aumento.

—N-No c-creas q-que no he notado e-el n-numero de t-tu habitación —gimió con dificultad.

—Entonces hagámosle honor —sonrió.

Ambos se acomodaron en la cama y e acariciaron mutuamente hasta volver a caer en brazos del éxtasis que los había envuelto hace tan solo unos momentos.

El cuerpo de Bella no respondía a lo que ella le ordenaba, se sentía absolutamente débil, jamás había logrado sentirse así en brazos de un hombre.

Ambos cansados por las sensaciones vividas y experimentadas se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Al despertar Edward se vio solo en la amplia cama, Bella se había marchado de seguro antes de que los sorprendiesen allí.

Aquella chica dulce y tierna le había conquistado en más de una ocasión, su perfecta silueta, la suavidad de su piel y aquella sonrisa que no conocía antes, lo había dejado aún más prendado de Bella.

Ella se marchó rápidamente a su habitación y se encerró allí, afirmada en la puerta acarició sus labios recordando el roce tibio que le había proporcionado Edward.

Se sentó frente a su computador y revisó su correo. Debía comenzar a adecuarse al horario de clases que impartiría. Había egresado hacía tres meses y consiguió trabajo en la misma Universidad en donde había estudiado. Comenzaría enseñando Matemática I, II y III, luego de eso podría ver en que otra área deseaba desempeñarse.

Vio en su bandeja de entrada un nuevo mensaje y lo abrió.

.

.

_Srta. Isabella Swan._

_._

_Le informamos mediante este medio que usted deberá modificar su horario de trabajo, ya que hemos tenido problemas con el profesor encargado de la asignatura de Matemática I, II y III que impartía a los alumnos de las siguientes carreras: Ingeniería Industrial y Arquitectura, por lo que usted queda contratada a tiempo completo y estará a cargo del mismo ramo para estas tres carreras._

_Se despide_

_atte._

_._

_John Rickhart._

_Rector facultad ciencias básicas._

.

.

¿Qué? ¿Arquitectura también? ¡Dios! Es implicaba que sería profesora de…Edward y eso... Si se lo decía él creería que ella le había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, mejor sería intentar hablar con el rector para que le designasen otra carrera, eso sería lo mejor.

Esa noche ambos volvieron a dormir juntos, poco a poco sus cuerpos se enlazaban y se compactaban de mejor forma, aquella noche Isabella se sentía terrible, tener que mentirle a Edward o quizá solo ocultarle parte de la verdad le hacía sentir sucia.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Edward mientras la envolvía en sus brazos.

—Algo —sonrió fallidamente.

—No lo estas… sólo dime que pasa —insistió.

Él realmente deseaba ayudarla.

—Nada, sólo que no quiero trabajar —chilló en sus brazos.

Edward tampoco quería entrar a clases y a la dura realidad de verla menos, pero aún así se conformaba con verla en los pasillos de la universidad.

Aquella mañana Bella salió temprano de la habitación de Edward y se fue a la universidad para conseguir de alguna forma el cambio de horario.

Él tenía clases de Introducción a la Arquitectura y luego Matemática I.

Se sentó a escuchar la clase introductoria, después de todo amaba la arquitectura así que malo no sería estar allí prestando atención.

Salieron antes de la sala ya que la primera clase era sólo para presentar el temario y Edward se sorprendió al ver a Bella fuera de su salón.

—Hola —sonrió.

—Hola, debo hablar contigo ahora —dijo fríamente.

La respuesta del rector había sido un rotundo no, por lo que debía cortar todo tipo de relaciones con Edward, ella no podría seguir su clase con ética teniendo a su amante nocturno como alumno.

Ella le pidió que le siguiera y caminaron hacia su despacho. Edward cerró la puerta y sin que se diese cuenta giró el pestillo.

Bella le dio la espalda y comenzó a hablar atropelladamente.

—Edward, yo debo decirte algo que quizá…

Este no soporto ver la ceñida falta que llevaba y que hacía marcar su perfecto trasero, la volteó con fuerza y la besó apasionadamente apegándola en sus brazos.

Sujetó los firmes muslos de su chica y la sentó en el escritorio, aunque ella intentó resistirse a aquellas desenfrenadas caricias no le fue del todo posible, la prisión de los brazos de Edward y la calidez de sus labios la hicieron perderse en aquella nube pasional.

La molesta ropa no tardó en desaparecer.

Edward besó una y otra vez el cuello suave de Isabella y masajeó sus pezones, depositó en la extensión del su vientre los besos más exquisitos que ella hubiese sentido jamás y acarició su intimidad jugando con sus dedos en el interior húmedo de Bella.

Ella intentó contener los gemidos que nacían de su boca y fallidamente soltó un gritito cuando el decidió que era tiempo de introducirse en ella.

Sostuvo sus piernas empujando con ella las cosas del escritorio y la hizo suya una vez más en aquel lugar.

El vaivén de sus caderas hacían que ambos se sintieran necesitados uno del otro, sus cuerpos expresaban todo el deseo desenfrenado que sentían. Así una vez más ella posó sus labios con desesperación en señal de despedida, esta sería la última vez que Edward y ella estarían así, sabía que después de esto él no querría verla más.

Ambos embargados en placer gimieron juntos en el momento preciso que llegaron a la cumbre del éxtasis.

—Bella, yo… yo te quiero demasiado —le expresó a penas recuperó el aliento.

Por sus mejillas comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, de impotencia y tristeza, adoraba a Edward, pero no podía continuar con algo así, no después de todo.

—Edward… yo…

—No digas nada, por ahora no te exijo nada —le besó tiernamente mientras acomodaba sus pantalones.

Le volvió a besar y la dejó allí con la incertidumbre si sería cierto que no exigiría nada.

Salió ansiosa y nerviosa hasta el aula en donde debía impartir la clase al primer año de Arquitectura.

Edward había decidido sentarse en la segunda fila, quería estar atento a esta clase, aunque quizá sólo sería una introducción, era importante causarles una buena impresión a sus profesores.

—Buenos días —dijo una voz conocida para él.

Alzó la vista y vio de pie junto al pizarrón a Isabella.

Su mandíbula casi cae al suelo de sorpresa ¿Qué hacía su Bella aquí?

—Soy la profesora de Matemática I de esta carrera, nos veremos en el nivel II y III también, originalmente el profesor encargado era J. Jenkins, pero él ha tenido algunos problemas por lo que yo impartiré estas clases —dijo sin mirar a Edward.

Ella intentó explicar lo más posible de qué se trataría esta clase y una vez finalizada la instrucción de lo que sería el primer año los dejó marchar.

Se sentó en su escritorio y ordenó algunas hojas.

—Bella —susurró Edward cerrando la puerta.

—Edward, yo… quería explicártelo, pero verás no me enteré de esto hasta hoy en la noche… y…

Edward la interrumpió y la besó exquisitamente.

—No me molesta que seas mi profesora, siempre y cuando lo seas más allá del campo matemático —arqueó una ceja —. Una profesora a tiempo completo no me vendría nada de mal —sonrió.

Ella sintió como el peso de encima se desvanecía.

—Deberás ser un alumno obediente entonces —sonrió tentadoramente.

—El mejor, de hecho ya tengo mi texto guía —rió pensando en el Kamasutra.

—Creo saber cual es, estos días contigo mi mente se ha ensuciado un poquito —rió.

—¿Un poquito?

La besó tiernamente y luego la dejó marchar.

Para él no había mujer más perfecta en este mundo, la chica que le robaba los sueños y le hacía suspirar sólo era ella. Su sencillez y ternura, el ángel que poseía y más aún esa personalidad exquisita que la envolvía en aquellos momentos íntimos le hacían perder el control y pedir algo más de ella donde fuese… sabía que no habría lugar en la universidad que su pasión no fuese a colonizar en un futuro cercano… tarde o temprano poseería a Bella sin importar el donde ni el cuando.

* * *

_**Hola chicas.**_

_**Ok... si no es nuestro siempre e inigualable Edward.**_

_**Espero que les guste...**_

_**fue una idea loca y salió por la maquiavelica mente de Maio y todas dieron su aporte...**_

_**Devito: Tus amigas no son realmente tus amigas ;) jajajaja**_

_**Querian matarte... yo solo puse tintes de Devito **_

_**porque si no Edward se me va a las pailas xD...**_

_**Cariños a todas espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**DEJEN RR :D Para saber que dicen.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Manne  
**_


End file.
